A Race Against Time
by NeonKokugen
Summary: After the destruction of the leaf village, Naruto went to catch up with the Raikage. Now, Sakura is after Naruto to tell him something very important, will Hinata make it in time to convence Naruto she is the one to be with?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata paced back and forth between a couple tents, the thumb on her right finger between her teeth as she bit it as she continued to think.

_What do I do; what do I do._ Her thoughts were filled with worry. Sakura, Rock Lee and Kiba had gone after Naruto to try and convince him that they had to stop Sasuke even if it meant killing him.

But this is not what worried her the most. She had overheard their conversation with Sai, and she didn't like what she had heard. Sai had said Naruto loved Sakura, even after Hinata pooled out her feelings for Naruto, would he still really go after the girl that had denied him for years over a girl that tried everything to impress him?

Hinata shook her head; she was being selfish again thinking Naruto should be with her and not Sakura. Hinata wanted what made Naruto happy, and if that was for him to choose Sakura over her, that would be alright.

Hinata leaned against one of the poles of the tent next to her. Even though she had made up her decision, she still felt tears entering her eyes. Before she could stop herself she started crying into her right sleeve.

Naruto had been her hope, the reason why she was pushing forward to become better. What would she do when he is taken away from her by someone else? People would say to move on and find someone else, but she didn't want anyone else.

She heard footsteps walking up to stand in front of her. She gasped and looked up at the person. A person stood in front of her staring down at her with a smile that reminded her much like Naruto's. She wiped her eyes against her sleeve and sniffed to try and get control of herself.

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean..t..to bother you if I did." Hinata stuttered. A blush crossed her cheeks in embarrassment of being caught crying. The man's smile grew, and she felt comfort and trust for this man.

"It's alright, but you don't seem alright. What's the matter, child?" His voice was calming and wise, even though he didn't look a day over twenty-five. Hinata didn't know what to say to the man, even though she had exposed her feelings for Naruto in front of the entire village, that was out of peer adrenaline rush and the thought she was going to die.

"Its…its nothing." She said as her sadness over losing Naruto returned. The man tilted his head at her. He was clearly a ninja, probably jounin level by his age, with his head band on his forehead.

"It looks a lot like something. Did you lose someone close to you during the explosion?" Said the man indicating to the explosion caused by the leader of the Akatsuki Pain.

Hinata gave a small nod. "Sort of, I…I kind of l…lost him." She said, her voice had fallen to almost a whisper, if the man wasn't good at hearing he would need to strain to hear her now.

"Then go find him, maybe he is waiting for you." The man put a hand on her shoulder. Hinata could feel tears growing in her eyes once again. She wished Naruto was waiting for her but she knew better; he was probably waiting for Sakura.

"I can't, I don't think he…he wants me to...find him." A tear fell down her cheek. "He…probably wants someone else." Tears started to fall again but then she gasped when the man ruffled up her hair.

"You don't know if you don't try." Hinata looked up at him with surprised eyes then her eyes grew serious and nodded.

"Thank you, your right. I will try." The man gave her another big smile. Hinata whipped her eyes with her sleeve and looked up at the man to say thank you again and found she was alone. She looked around but only found other ninja doing several jobs. He's a ninja; he probably slipped away without her noticing.

Hinata was filled with a new need to work hard. She moved quickly, grabbing things she would need for the trip. She wasn't going to let Sakura win her Naruto. Hinata blushed as she re-thought about what she said.

"My Naruto…" She stared at the backpack in her hands. She quickly shook her head. "Not my Naruto yet." She slung the backpack over her shoulders but couldn't help but smile at the idea. She ran past many ninja heading to the entrance of the village, she defiantly would get to Naruto before Sakura did, she had to. And that ninja, who was he?


	2. Lost and Found

Hinata pushed through heavy area filled with bushes. It was very hard to get through this tough terrain and normally she would be jumping through the trees like on missions to go much faster, but the trees were getting thinner and dangerous to go jumping on, special when she planned on going through countries not allied to the fire to move much faster she expected Sakura to be going.

Hinata looked around, the only thing she could see through the forest was just more bushes and thin trees. She most of gotten turned around somewhere, everything looked the same, had she been going in circles for hours?

She needed to find a town, somehow in all of this, and figure out the next good path towards the Iron Country. She looked left to right, and then let out a loud sigh. "Which way?" Hinata looked up and almost slapped the side of her head when she remembered her Byukugan.

Hinata formed several hand signs opening her eyes wide. "Byukugan." Her eyes searched through the trees and bushes spreading out far and wide in search of human life. Her eyes focused on a river over a cliff not too far away, she could see a young girl, probably only a couple years younger than her. The girl was being washed down the power rapids; she would drown in the powerful water if she isn't helped.

Hinata gasped and took off running in the direction of the river. She was there in less than a couple seconds and was able to see the girl coming quickly down the river. Hinata looked around for a quick idea and saw a dead log hanging over the river just long enough hopefully she will be able to reach the girl.

Using chakra in her feet Hinata ran down the length of the log and with the chakra on her feet she made sure she wouldn't slip and fall. Just as the girl got under the log Hinata spun, stuck firmly on the log with chakra right underneath grabbing the back of the girl's shirt collar and coming back up the other side of the log stopping firmly on top of the log with the girl in her arms.

The girl looked around confused; she was just in the river and somehow ended up on top of a log. The girl looked up at Hinata's face who gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry, you're safe now." She said in her usual gentle voice.

"Thank you." The girl said through her wet hair. Her hair was brown, and her eyes matched. Hinata helped the girl to the side of the river and pulled out a small blanket from her pack and quickly wrapped it around the young girl.

"Where is the village you came from?" Hinata said as she closed her pack; it was important to get the girl into a warm place, and maybe even a doctor to make sure she was alright.

"Just a little bit up river, I was crossing a bridge with my mother and accidently slipped in, I just wanted a peek at the fish." She pointed in the direction she had just come from. Hinata helped the girl quickly to her feet and started there walk toward the village. "It shouldn't be far."

They walked for many minutes until in the distance a small town built on both sides on a much calmer part of the river could be seen. The forest broke away and allowed much space for farmers around the town to make their food.

After Hinata and the girl got closer to the village she could understand how the girl could of fallen in, the river was deep with a nice current and there was bunches of bridges that connected to two sides of the village.

They entered the village over one of their bridges and entered what seemed to be the most crowded of the village, probably the market area. As they got to the other side of the bridge, they heard a woman shout out through the crowd.

"Mitsu! Mitsu!" The woman ran up and fell to her knees hugging the girl to her body. Mitsu cried into her mother's shoulder holding her tightly. "Mommy, I'm sorry mommy I won't do it again." Hinata smiled as the two of them kept hugging. The mother slowly let her daughter go and looked at Hinata.

"Thank you so much, you saved my daughter, how can I repay you?" The girl's mother held Mitsu's hand probably to make sure she doesn't accidently fall into the river. Hinata gave them a gentle smile.

"I seem to have gotten a little lost, would you know a fast route to the Iron Country?" She said studying the woman. The woman had the same hair as the girl, but her eyes were different, perhaps it came from her father's side of the family.

"There's a fast way through the mountains, but there's only one person that has gone through those mountains before in this village." The woman said thinking back in her thoughts. "Though I don't think he would help you."

Hinata thought about it, she had no other choice but to ask this man. "I have no other choice, where could I find him?" After a quick explanation to where this person was, she was ready to go find him but the woman stopped her.

"May I ask what is your name?" The woman stared at her. Hinata gave the woman a smile; the woman probably wanted to tell everyone her name. Then Hinata remembered that run away ninja are sometimes hunt down and forced back to the village, if they haven't found out she was missing they probably would soon, she would have to come up with a different name.

"My name is Hinata, um, Hinata Uzumaki." She gave the woman a warm smile; she almost wanted to laugh because of the name she chooses for herself, though the blush on her face was apparent the woman didn't seem to notice.

"Well Hinata Uzumaki, thanks again." Hinata gave them a wave and headed in the direction to the man she was told could help. Though she adverted the problem with the ANBU with this woman, she couldn't help but think there was another problem she just caused.

HHHHina


	3. The Traveling Man

**Hinata stood in front of a small building wedged tightly between two taller buildings. All the buildings on this street were run down and looked deserted. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to live in a place like this.**

"**Hello anybody home?" She knocked on the door and the door slid open. Hinata looked in seeing candles lit around the small house; the owner had to be somewhere close by. She quickly made her way in and found herself in a living room like area. She felt like she was more like in a museum then a home. Various objects littered the table and walls Maps and various countries and villages were stacked up in the corner. **

**On one table, where many of the candles had been placed, were a couple pictures. Hinata walked over to this table and looked over the various placed on top. The pictures held both a man and a woman doing various things like rock climbing, boating and skiing. Hinata reached out to pick up one picture with the an and woman holding hands to further inspect it. **

"**Don't touch anything." A man's voice called out from behind her. Hinata spun around and standing at the bottom of the stairs was the man from the picture. Hinata looked the man quickly over studying the man. The man most of been pushing thirty from his looks. In the picture he couldn't be more or less in his twenties. **

"**I'm sorry. There is just so many foreign objects here." Hinata took a quick glance around the room. "You most travel a lot." She looked back at the man. The man's looks had grown cold which makes Hinata think she most of said something wrong, but she couldn't figure out what. Before Hinata could react the man walked quickly over and stood in front of the pictures seeming to ignore her. **

**Several minutes passed before the man finally responded. "A long time ago." His voice was silent but it was not a whisper. He looked over his shoulder at her. "What do you want?" Once he was done speaking he turned back and stared at the pictures once again. **

**Hinata bit her lip as she stared at the back of the man. This man was abit rude and she didn't like it at all, but her shy nature made it so she didn't say it out loud; if she had been like Naruto she probably would have shout it out. Naruto, his name stung her heart and reminded her she was running out of time. "Well I'm trying to get to Iron Country as fast as I can, And to do that I-"**

"**Got to go through the mountains." The man said without turning around even though he rudely just interrupted her. Hinata blinked out of surprise of being interrupted. **

"**Y…yes. And I heard you could help me through them." Hinata couldn't help but hold a little hint of hope in her voice. A smile grew on her face as she was glad to find someone help her to Naruto even if he was rude. The room was filled with the sound of a loud bang and glass breaking as the man hit his hands on the table in front of him and the pictures on top fell off breaking on the floor. Hinata's eyes flew open in shock and stumbled back preparing for the man to spin around and try and hit her for reasons unknown but her ninja training made her prepared for anything. **

"**Those mountains are to dangerous, just go around. Nothing is as important than your life." The man stepped away from the tabled and walked toward the stairs. Hinata watched, shock still covering her face to the reaction of the man. **

"**Wait, someone is trying to steal the one I love away. If I don't make it to the Iron Country in time before that person my chances to be with him will never happen! He's more important that my life." Hinata couldn't help but get upset at her own words. She didn't want that to happen more then anything. The many stood frozen on the steps not looking at her.**

"**Get out." The man said firmly. Hinata gasped and took a step toward the man. "Please. At least give me a map or some directions." The man turned giving her an angry look. Suddenly Hinata is being shoved toward the door. Hinata was in too much shock to react to the sudden violence. Hinata was to much of a kind girl to want to defend herself. Suddenly shoved out the door, Hinata wasn't ready to give up just yet; placing her foot firmly between the door and the frame. **

"**Please, I'll do anything, please help me." She said wincing in pain of the door crushing her foot against the wood. The man glares at her, hating her stubbornness. "I will not help you kill yourself. Me and my wife use to travel those mountains all the time but then she had an accident and died!" Hinata's eyes went wide in shock and stopped struggling against the door. The man took the opportunity to kick her foot out of the way and slam the door. **

**Hinata stood there for several minutes staring at the door not sure exactly what to do. She didn't have a guide or even directions to how to get through the mountains, so what should she do now? She looked both ways down the deserted streets as if the answer would be there. Her face became serious as she once again looked at the door in front of her. **

_**I don't care what it takes; I'm going to see Naruto. **_**Hinata took a deep breath to build up her courage then built chakra into her hands then palmed the door so hard it flew back slamming into the opposite wall near the stairs. .She moved quickly knowing the man would of heard that. She quickly started searching through the piles of maps for the mountains near the village. She searched and searched but even after going through almost all of them she couldn't find the mountains. **

"**Are you looking for these?" The man's voice came from a chair that was behind her. Had he been there the entire time? She spun around and he was sitting there holding up a rolled up map. Hinata stood straight up and got into a fighting stance.**

"**Give me the map; I'm willing to fight for it." Hinata said and she was surprised that she actually meant it. The man closed his eyes and stood up; the man was taller than her, but he didn't seem to have any ninja or fighting skills. **

"**Would you really fight your guide?" The man's eyes opened and looked at her. The man held a gentle look, not of happiness but just gentle. Hinata looked at him confused, but she kept her guard up, this could be a trick. "I took some time to think about it and I've decided to help you." Hinata kept staring at him then slowly lowered her arms. **

"**Thank you." She gave the man a smile, though the smile wasn't returned she knew she opened a door to helping the man with problems he's held inside since his wife's death. The man picked up two book bags he seemed to have had already packed, maybe one was his wife's at one point. Hinata looked at her own pack and the man shook his head. "You're going to need a climbers pack, you can leave that one here and take anything you need in this one, it has plenty room." **

**The bag was thrown a crossed the room and she caught it. "Oof." The bag was heavier then she expected but yet when she placed it on it felt lighter then even her own. The bag most of had a special design as to make it lighter for the wearer and still be able to have plenty things. She looked through her pack searching for anything she would need and came across Naruto's picture.**

_**Naruto-kun…**_**Hinata glided her hand a crossed the picture wishing he was here at the moment to give her strength. She didn't notice the man look over her shoulder at the picture. "Is that him?" Hinata didn't even get surprised or shy at the fact the man was leaning over her shoulder suddenly; she just gave a nod in response. "Well let's go get your man." Hinata flashed the man a smile of thanks. **

**After searching her pack the only think she had really taken out of it was Naruto's picture which was comfortable tucked in a pocket near her heart. Hinata helped the man place the door back against the opening of the house and apologized about breaking it. **

"**It's alright; it probably was going to fall off soon anyway." After putting the hinges back on the man closed and locked the door. "My name is Youga by the way." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as if to say what her name was. **

"**My name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." She said, she said her real name because she trusted the man. "Just don't tell anyone my real name ok? Just call me Hinata Uzumaki if anybody asks. Ninja aren't often allowed to leave the village without permission." Hinata stared at the ground in front of her; she was still worried about the ANBU black ops. Hopefully there to busy with the village to start searching for run away ninja. **

"**A Hyuuga eh? Its quiet an honor to meet one. I've meet many leaf ninja in my travels but a Hyuuga are hard to come by." The man kept babbling on and on about the different things he has seen that involved Hyuuga and the Leaf Village. For such a sad man, he sure has a lot to talk about. They were quickly out of the village and heading toward the mountains in the distance. **

"**Why would we want to deal with such a small pathetic little girl?" Said a figure standing in a dark room with two others. These figures held a dark aura stronger than many have ever seen. **

"**She's in love with that boy; she could become a nuisance if she gave a reason for that boy to become even more stronger. She needs to be taken care of. I'm sure you could take care of it very quickly." Said another figure near the other. This figure was clearly the leader for he was the one giving out orders. The one that first spoke let out a long laugh before reaching back and placing a hand on the sword attached to his back.**

"**I'll do as you order then; I'll take care of the girl." The figure let go of the sword and disappeared into the darkness. The two remaining figures remained silent until the third one finally spoke up. **

"**You think that girl could really be such a problem?" The figure didn't sound all that convinced that such a weak girl could be such a problem for them. The leader let out a dark laugh and turned to look at the other with a single dark red eye. **

"**Do not under estimate the power of love, or you might just be killed. HE is more than strong enough to take care of the girl and we will continue with our other plans." The dark figure disappeared into the darkness and danger approaches Hinata.**


	4. The Thief And The Slave

Hinata pulled herself up onto small flat area that allowed her a break from climbing up the mountain ninety degree cliff. She took a deep breath then leaned over the side grabbing Youga's hand and pulling him up to sit next to her on the cliff. Even though she was the one with the ninja training, she was huffing and puffing while Youga inspected the next part they would need to climb up.

_It most be from climbing so much in the past._ Hinata stood up and walked up next to him. She gave him a nod and they continued up the mountain. They had been making good time and soon they should be up, then over and on there way down the other side in no time.

They pulled themselves up onto what looked like a path that could lead the rest of the way around or up the mountain. Taking advantage of this discovery they used it to rest there arms and legs of climbing and just walk, rather then climb. As they walked a woman's scream filled the air.

Hinata looked around not finding anyone which meant it most of been further down the path. Taking off at full speed, she left behind Youga. Coming around the bend, Hinata saw two rogue looking people standing over a woman on the ground who seemed to be unconscious. "Don't you touch her!" Yelled Hinata as she approached.

The two criminals looked at Hinata with confusion. With them distracted the woman popped up slicing through there chest and back with a sword she had hidden in her clothing. Hinata looked surprised at the girl. It would appear the girl was never in any real danger; it most of been a trick for the criminals.

The girl got onto her knees and started searching through the men's things looking for valuables. It would seem that she was more the thief then the men on the ground right now. Hinata took a step toward the woman and she looked up at her.

"Well hello there." The woman stood up smiling, not a smile one would give right after killing two people, but a smile you would give meeting a long time friend. "What you doing all the way up here?"

_Took the words right out of my mouth. _Hinata ignored her thoughts and addressed the girl in front of her. "I'm making my way to the Iron Country. I have someone I need to meet with." Hinata refused to say anymore. The girl had no right for the full reason she was going. The girl walked up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hinata looked at the hand worried.

"Are you traveling alone?" She said, the smile was still plastered on her face. She probably planed on killing her and taking her belongings as well. Hinata looked up at the girl and shook her head.

"No, my friend is close behind and should be here any minute." Hinata hoped knowing there was another person would encourage the woman not to try anything. The woman placed her hands behind her back.

"Well I hope you make it to the Iron Country then, a lot of criminals out here, as you can see." She made her way to a path that lead to the lower sections and disappeared down them humming. Hinata watched with confusion as the girl dissapered down the path. As she did she heard the hurried foot steps of Youga coming up behind her.

"What happened?" He said as he spotted the bodies of the thiefs laying on the ground not to far away. Hinata shook her head still thinking over what exactly had happened.

"Some woman tricked them into thinking she passed out. When I arrived they got distracted and the girl killed them with a sword hidden in her clothes. Then she asked me a couple things and…just left." Hinata looked at him and shrugged.

"Well let's not bother with things that doesn't concern us. Get out the rope in your bag. Up ahead is a part of the earth that's been ripped open from a earth quake. It stretches for miles in both directions. It gets wider every year and this should still be the safest ploff her bag placing it on the ground she quickly opened it. Her hand moved quickly searching through the bag but then gasped in shock. "What is it?"

Hinata stood up holding the bag as she stared inside. "It's empty." She turned the bag upside down and shook it, but nothing fell out onto the ground. The bag remained flimsily like a useless object.

"I had a feeling that would be the case." Youga closed his eyes as he thought. "The woman stole your equipment." Hinata's eyes grew wide and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT?!" A hint of a growl was in her voice and a need for revenge for being tricked so easily by this woman. If anybody had seen her, that knew her, at this moment nobody would recognize her.

A couple hours later the two made there way around a town searching for the woman. The town was built into the side of the mountain and the sun was dieing fast. Hinata looked out at the sun setting. One day gone Hinata sighed and continued looking and couldn't find the woman so they decided the best thing to do was to settle down in a inn.

Once they found a very nice one, the Inn Keeper welcomed them. As the Inn Keeper went on and on about this and that, Hinata saw a small book on a table. She flipped through the pages before quickly pocketing for future use.

The Inn Keeper walked up to a door. "Allow one of my slave girls help you with what you need." He opened the door and the woman standing there was the girl from earlier. Hinata's eyes widen at seeing the woman with her head bowed. When the woman looked up her own eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"You!" Hinata pointed at the woman. The Inn Keeper and Youga looked at her confused. The woman ran over and placed a hand over Hinata's mouth and laughed.

"Here, right this way to your room." She pulled a struggling Hinata down a hall and a confused Youga right behind. They came to a door and the woman pushed it open quickly letting go of Hinata. Hinata pushed away then glared at the woman.

"What's going on here?! Why did you steal my stuff!" Hinata yelled at the woman. The woman put her hand over Hinata's mouth again who growled in announce. Hinata was getting really tired of being pushed around. She quickly bit her hand and stepped away from her making sure the woman couldn't do it again.

The woman winced then glared at Hinata. "Please don't yell. If they find out that I was out without permission I will be greatly punished." The woman's eyes held real concern and Hinata slowly calmed down and gave the woman a nod. Youga, who had been watching the entire time finally spoke up.

"So you're the woman who took our equipment. For what reason did you need them?" Youga said as he sat on one of the coats on the floor. The woman seemed to show my concern then before in her face then let out a loud sigh. She leaned back against a wall behind her.

"As you already know I am a slave for the owner of this Inn. When my parents couldn't pay for there bills, because the taxes of the country is so high, under law they had to give up there oldest child to the one who they owe. I was forced to be given to the owner. Now I sneak out at times and steal things and hope to some day buy my freedom." The woman was staring at her feet now.

Hinata had been watching the woman. "But if your able to sneak out why not just run away?" The woman's face grew sadder. Hinata looked the girl up and down and noticed the bruises on the girl's hand. The girl probably had been forced to work harder then she should of in her life.

"If I had run away then my family would have been to blame and them would have been punished and probably be made into slaves." Her voice was full of sadness and Hinata felt bad for the girl and her anger towards her earlier. "So I'm forced to steal people's things." The girl shook her head and looked at the two. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Youga and Hinata shook there heads as they didn't know what to say. They didn't have the time, or even the ability to help this girl like they wanted. The girl bowed and soon left for them to soak in there thoughts. Youga and Hinata didn't speak the entire night as they eat some of there rations from Youga's back pack. Tomorrow they would sneak a time to ask where there equipment might be, if she hadn't sold it yet.

As Youga slept on one coat Hinata stared at the ceiling from her own. She sat up and lit a candle next to her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small book that she had gotten from the table of the office where they talked to the Inn Keeper. She read it the entire night and the next day they packed up there things and went to see the woman and Inn Keeper.

Standing next to the desk was the woman staring at the floor with her sad face and the Inn Keeper sitting in his seat. "I hope you had a nice night." The Inn Keeper said with a big smile. Hinata took a step forward almost directly in front of the desk.

"Yes we did. And there is something I would like to discuss with you." Hinata saw the woman make a question glance at her but quickly looked back at the floor to not get in trouble. "It concerns this woman's slave statues." The Inn Keeper's face became wrinkled in annoyance as to why one of his customers would dare question something like that. Even Youga stared at her back in confusion as to why she was doing it.

"And what would that be? Has this girl said something she isn't allowed to?" The man stood up and slapped the side of the woman's face. The woman yelped in pain and fell onto her knees. The man grabbed her hair and went into to give her another slap when Hinata grabbed his hand.

"If you place another hand on my slave I'll have to take it up with the authorities." Hinata held a serious look that she never held before. It held authority and showed she meant business. The man's face became confused.

"What do you mean your slave? I received this slave through a debt. She's mine!" The Inn Keeper raised his voice in defense. Hinata put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the small book she had read last night. The Inn Keeper looked at the small book in her hand and knew what it was right away.

"These are the laws of this country is it not?" Hinata held the book up as if the man hadn't seen it but she knew he could before. The man gave Hinata a glare as he gave a quick nod as for a response. "Well then, it says in here if a person saves another person they are in there debt. Also if that person is a slave, the slave becomes your slave." Hinata's eyes didn't leave the man's.

"I don't care what that book says. I won't allow it." The vain in the man's forehead pulsed and threatened to blow. Hinata's grip on the book tightened as she narrowed her eyes. "We could always ask the authorities to sort it out." Said Hinata, she hopped this threat would solve everything, if the authorities got in involved they would wonder why a leaf ninja was in this country.

The man sat down in the chair and placed his fingers again his forehead rubbing the skin out of stress. He let out a loud sigh and waves his hand. "Just get out." He looked at the woman. "All of you, just get out." The woman gasped and ran over hiding behind Hinata. Knowing the woman wanted to leave as soon as possible they quickly left the Inn.

Once outside the woman hugged Hinata and even though the woman was a bit taller she cried into her shoulder. Hinata did the only thing she knew what to do in this situation and that was pat her back. When she was finished she took a step back and whipped her eyes.

"Thank you. So much." She smiled and Hinata returned the smile. "Right I expect you would like your things back. I'll take you to them, oh great mistress…uh actually I don't know your name." The woman gave Hinata a questioning look.

"I don't exactly know yours as well. But my name is Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata smile grew and the woman's eyes widen. "Oh my! A Hyuuga? No wonder you were able to out smart that big oof." The woman said excited and even started shaking Hinata's hand. Hinata just kept smiling a little flustered by being embarrassed about her name. If the woman had seen her fight when she was young she probably wouldn't be so excited.

"My name is Savory, it's a pleasure to actually be able to talk to you in the right way." Savory laughed at her own joke and continued to walk as her and Youga fallowed close behind. "I hide the stuff I hadn't sold yet in a cave. It's hidden by bushes so it would never be found." They walked far outside of town into a forest that covered most of the mountain.

They continued walking until Savory started pulling aside these huge over grown bushes and revealed a large cave. She gave Hinata a wink and slipped inside with the two close behind. Different types of items littered the cave, sacks full of who knows what and even two or three carts probably from merchants. Savory picked up one of the sacks and slowly walked back over to Hinata.

Savory held it out and Hinata took it opening it to find all her missing equipment. Hinata looked at Savory and smiled. "Thank you." Savory laughed and shook her head. "There's nothing to thank me for, I should be saying I'm sorry." Hinata laughed with her then they both looked at Youga.

He rolled his eyes at them. "You girls just do what you want while the man stays back and just watches." Savory laughed and took a step toward him. "Where is this man you speak of?" Savory and Hinata laughed together and Youga pouted.

"What will you do now, Savory?" Hinata said as they finally stopped laughing. Savory looked at her and gave a smile. "Well I was thinking if it was possible to go with you?" This made Hinata gasp. "But what about your family?" Savory shook her head. "They should be fine and if I did come back they could have more mouths to feed. I'll visit them sometime but for now I'm going to hang out with you." Savory placed her hand on top of Hinata's head and started giving her a nuggy. "Hey hey! Ow that hurts. Hey stop it." Savory laughed as she continued to do it.

_She might of acted innocent and sad back at the Inn, but her true side is a real tom boy._ Hinata laughed as after Savory finished giving her head a nice rubbing, her hair stuck up in many places. The three laughed at each other and Savory placed a sister like arm around Hinata.

At the bottom of the mountain in a lake something disturbs the fish and other animals that call this place home. The surface of the lake was still, not even the breeze made the peace of the lake broken. Then bubbles floated to the top breaking this peace until a hand reached up out of the lake. Like clawing there way up a cliff this hand pulled the rest of its body up and out of the surface.

The figure looked around and then let out a dark chuckle. "She should be here very soon." He grinned so wide that his sharp teeth shined in the sun light. "I'm going to have a little fun with this one. Hehehe." His hand reached back and grabbed the sword on his back.


	5. A Suprise and a End?

**Hinata refused to look down as she crossed the thin rope they had used for a bridge over the huge rip in the earth that was caused by several earth quakes over the years. Hinata swore, if she got out of this, she would never rock climb again. Which might be a problem with her being a ninja and having to travel over several mountains for missions. Hinata stepped off the rope onto the ground and took a deep breath; she hadn't even noticed she was holding her breath. **

"**Now that we're a crossed it's just a clear shot down the mountain and a little hike to the Iron Country." said Youga who had been excited the entire time crossing the rope, he most of missed doing it. Hinata walked over to the edge and looked over into the country side. **_**I'm almost there. **_**Hinata took a deep breath and fallowed Youga and Savory down the dirt path. When she was looking over the edge she thought she saw a lake down at the bottom, when they accomplished getting down off this rock, they should rest there. **

**As they made there way down the path, Youga's usual cheerful self died down and only Savory spoke. Youga walked next to Savory seeming to listen to what he said but from Hinata's point of view it looked like he was deep in thought. Hinata walked up to the opposite side of Savory and looked at him. "Is this the spot?" Youga nodded at her question then turned his head away to watch Savory. Youga's wife had died on these mountains while the two were traveling together; around here most of been the place his wife had the accident. **

**Savory gasped and ran over to the edge, where the path meet sharp drop and looked out into the country side like Hinata had. Hinata only got close to the edge once to locate how far they were up but Savory stood there and admired the view. "From my side of the mountain we couldn't see anything like this!" She said excited staring out at the sun shining off the lake they were getting close to. "It's so beautiful." Hinata laughed watching her then looked at Youga. Youga didn't seem to look happy or cheerful at all, except he had a panicked expression on his face. "Step away from there!" **

**Savory looked at Youga with a confused expression when it suddenly turned to panic as she felt the ground beneath her give away. She let out a scream as she started falling down the edge when a strong hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see Youga holding onto her with all his strength. Youga had gotten there before Hinata could even react. **_**He's fast. **_**When Hinata finally got a hold of herself she ran over and grabbed Savory's other arm and quickly pulled her up and away from the edge, in threat it might give away again. **

"**That's why I stay away from the edge." Youga said standing up and brushing himself off. Savory and Hinata fallowed his example. "Thank you." Savory kissed his cheek and took deep breaths trying to get a hold of her raging heart. "Well that was a thrill." A awkward silence filled the group after that as they continued to make there way down the mountain with good time. **

"**So where we going anyway?" Savory asked Youga. The two had been walking behind Hinata for sometime discussing this and that. Hinata didn't feel left out for she had many things to think about herself as they were getting close to approaching Naruto. "We're going to the capital of the Iron Country." Youga answered Savory. "Yes I know that but why?" Hinata's eyes widen as she remembered she hadn't told Savory about Naruto, or really even explained it completely to Youga. **

"**Apparently to get back her man from someone or something like that. She was yelling at me at the time." Savory let out a gasp. "She yelled at you? Oh wow." At this time, Hinata was practully shooting out steam from her ears as sweat ran down her face. "Stop talking like I'm not here!" Hinata said back at them. The two laughed from Hinata's reaction and the look on her face. **

**The three gasped as they went around a bend in the path and found they were on the bottom of the mountain, but that wasn't the reason they gasped. Through a clearing in the trees the beautiful lake shined brightly and moved with the movements of the fish that swim up to eat bugs that had fallen in the river and the gentle breeze that glided over the smooth water. To the three, what could be a more beautiful sight? **_**Being in Naruto's arms. **_**The thought in Hinata's mind made her heart ache and wish to push on but she knew the group needed a rest. **

**Settling on a rocky shore the group took off there packs and putting them into a pile. Savory stretched making her back crack, then like the hyper girl she was ran quickly to the shore. Hinata watched her as she did. **_**It's like she has a split personality. One second she's tom boy, the next she is this innocent girl. **_**After being asked by Youga if he wanted to join him and Savory, she said no and decided to just rest there in the shade of the trees. She had her eyes closed as she listened to the breeze, the birds and the sound of the two playing in the water, probably looking like to children. **

**She remained like that until a image of Naruto appeared in her head. "I'm coming Naruto, please don't give up in me." She whispered it out barley able to be heard by herself. She felt like drifting off into a nap when she heard a louder splash which made her look up and around in panic and just saw Youga had picked up Savory and thrown her into deeper water. She relaxed and a smile grew a crossed her face until she squinted her eyes. Something big was moving through the water in the twos direction. Hinata shot up on her legs. "Get out of the water!" **

**The two looked at Hinata confused until bigger and bigger waves started crashing into them which made them panic and back up onto the rocky shore. The figure dove deeper hiding its location to Hinata but hiding wouldn't be enough. Hinata put her hands together then opened her eyes wide. "Byukugan." She could see huge build up of chakra in the water around what looked like a person. Hinata gasped. "Get far away from the shore." They quickly did what they were told and ran towards the trees. **

**Huge cyclones of water shot out of the lake and into the sky. Storm clouds formed around the cyclones and the clouds spread and blackened the sky like a blanket. The cyclones crashed down into the water. It was silent for several minutes for the sound of the storm's winds blowing the trees. As Savory and Youga approached the trees they stopped and looked confused at the lake that had calmed down and fell silent. Then the lake started roar as the water on the beach pulled back and rise two ten, twenty and then thirty feet into a huge wave. Hinata fallowed the figure, which shot up the giant wave and pull himself out of the water on top. **

**Hinata gulped as she recognized the bright red clouds on the black cloaks. "He's from the Akatsuki." Savory and Youga looked at Hinata. "Akatsuki? Who are they." Spoke Savory over the roar of the water. Hinata looked at the two in a panic. "What are you two still doing here? Get out of here now!" The two gasped and the figure started laughing. Hinata turned to look back at the Akatsuki member and was in horror to see the wave come crashing down on her, her friends and the rest of the tree line. The water pulled them into the lake along with all there supplies. **

**Hinata hadn't been able to catch her breath when the wave crashed down on them so when she opened her mouth all the air she had in her mouth floated out. Her instincts took over and she swam fast to the top of the water and took in a deep breath. Not a second long enough that she caught her breath, something wrapped around her; what looked similar to a squid and lifted her up. Her other two friends were also up in the air wrapped in the water tentacle. **

"**Tsh, Madara was worried about this girl?" The Akatsuki member looked up at Hinata as she hung from his water jutsu. Hinata struggled against the tight grip the octopus had on her but decided to figure out what he wanted. "What do you want from me?" She yelled down at him. "Leave my friends out of this, they had nothing to do with this." This brought a laugh out of the Akatsuki member. Hinata studied his strange features. She had heard each Akatsuki had unique abilities and even more unique looks. It appeared his skin was blue and his face shark like. **_**This Akatsuki attacked the village before, Kisame of the Mist.**_

**Hinata grinned her teeth as she watched Kisame smirk at them. "I won't let your friends go, they would make a to delicious of a snack. And as for you, I was told to kill you because you would get in the way for the boy." Hinata's eyes widen as he mentioned Naruto. **_**He's after Naruto, oh no, I can't let him. **_**Hinata struggled against the water trying to get free. "Struggle all you want; there's no escape now." Hinata took a deep breath closing her eyes concentrating her chakra. "That's a good girl; just give it all up." Hinata opened her eyes wide and shot chakra in every direction breaking the water up enough to break her and her friends free. **

**She landed on her feet using chakra to keep her a float but her friends fell into the water. She didn't take her eyes off of Kisame this time and said to them. "Get out of here and keep running. No matter what you see and hear just keep running." Youga was holding Savory. Savory tried to reach for Hinata but Youga knew if they stayed they would just get in the way. Swimming while pulling a struggling Savory along, Youga pulled her toward shore. **

"**You are not getting away!" Kisame shot from his spot and moved like he was on jets. He sliced his blade a straight a crossed Hinata's chest who ducked just quick enough to avoid it. She slid her feet toward his legs in a attempt to trip him but he jumped over, flipping and kicked her in the back strong enough to send her sliding a crossed the river a couple feet. Hinata panted as she was sitting up on the river now; she looked up at Kisame who held that dark grin. **

_**How do I win? **_**Hinata stood slowly up on her feet and got back into her fighting stance. **_**Naruto, did I come all this way to lose my chance? **_**Kisame shot at her again, chuckling that horrible laugh that showed he was enjoying himself by torturing her. Hinata ducked, leaned back and did everything she could to not be hit with the flow blow, but the scales of the blade easily ripped her coat to the flesh even with just a scratch. **

**Hinata jumped back panting even heavier then before. Her cheek was bloody and cut and she could tell her chakra was going somewhere, was it the blades fault. **_**He's just playing with me now. Why won't he just kill me already! **_**Kisame placed his hand in the water. With her Byukugan she saw chakra shot out and create what looked like sharks made of water. Hinata's eyes widen as they shot out of the water trying to bit her in half. She moved quickly dodging and jumping around and over the sharks before one collided with her side but luckily wasn't able to sink its teeth in. **

**Hinata fell onto the water and blood leaked from her head and mouth making the water around her red. Her vision came and went, she knew she would black out soon and it would be all over. From what she could see, she saw Kisame making his way slowly over to her with his sword over his shoulder. **_**Naruto…Naruto…I'm sorry…**_

**When her eyes closed and opened again she saw Naruto as a young child standing alone in a crowd. Her young self watched from a distance. **_**I wanted to go to your side, to comfort you. But I was such a shy girl and was afraid of you thinking I was weird. **_**The image switched to Hinata watching Naruto training during academy days. **_**You worked so hard, you gave me a reason to work hard, too. **_**Hinata watched as four years ago she trained so much her hands were bloody by the end of the day but she still wasn't good enough to impress Naruto and win against her cousin, Neji. **_**It wasn't good enough, no matter how hard I worked. **_**Hinata felt tears fill her eyes and leak down her face but she didn't have the strength to wipe them away. **_**I'm sorry Naruto…I'm not strong enough. **_

**Kisame picked up Hinata by her long hair and stared at the blank face. Hinata had fallen unconscious it appeared with her eyes still open; looked like the eyes of a dead woman. Kisame grinned when he saw tears leak down the young woman's face. "I was hoping for a better fight then this; oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait to kill that boy." Something clicked deep in Hinata's brain and her eyes became focused again. A look of surprise crossed Kisame's face at the sudden change. "NO!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs. Chakra shaped like lions appeared on her hands and she slammed them into Kisame's face over and over before he was sent flying. His sword flew through the air and disappeared with a crash into the water along with him soon after. **

**Hinata panted, her hands hanging in front of her useless for the moment after using so much chakra. "I won't…let you…put a hand…on Naruto." She put her hands in front of her once again in her stance and a angry look on her face. Kisame's hand shot out of the water and pulled up half of his body from the water. He laughed as he looked at Hinata. "This should be more interesting then I first thought it would." **

**As Savory and Youga made there way up shore and hid into the trees, the sound of big splashes made them stop and watch the fight. Hinata was moving with sleeker moves now and hitting Kisame with accuracy and sending him flying but he would just get back up and charge making her dodge with the same sleek moves. She spun hitting Kisame over and over then crouching up hitting him in the chin with her palm. "What fighting style is that?" Savory said while in awe. "It's not a fighting style, it sort of looks like…a dance." **

**As Hinata moved and slid her feet in such a way that sent a twirl of water around her in a beautiful scene that artists would die to catch. Kisame kept swinging his sword, trying to catch up to her in her strange dodges and ducks, but he only grew more annoyed by the little punches and hits to different parts of his body. Kisame let out a loud growl. "Stop playing with me dammit. Your pathetic dance is nothing but a nuisance." Kisame slammed the sword into the water which shot waves in either direction. **

**Hinata rode the wave and once it passed under her she fell to one knee and looked at the annoyed looking Kisame. He smirked removing the annoyed looking right away. "Your going to be feed to my blade." Hinata narrowed her eyes at him. **_**I'm running out of chakra; if I'm going to win I need to take him out in one strike before he uses any more jutsu. But how…**_**Kisame shot at him his teeth showing wide like a strike. Hinata spun gracefully to the side in her fighting dance style. **

_**Alright, everything in this last move.**_** Hinata spun around to face a charging Kisame once again. She focused all her energy into her hands. **_**I most put all my chakra into my Twin Lion Fists.**_** Kisame was feet away from her and with a loud laugh sliced his sword down to split her in half. Dark glowing blue lions growled as they sailed from her hands colliding with the blade. The chakra of the lions were quickly being sucked into the blade but Hinata pumped everything she had into it and the blade made a creak. **

**The smile on Kisame's face disappeared and replaced with a worried look. The sword snapped and scales shot off in several directions cutting Hinata through the legs, her sides and several other locations but she pressed forward. Kisame had also taken sever damage from the scales and couldn't stop Hinata's Twin Lion fits from slamming into his chest. The chakra released by Hinata combined with the chakra that had been built up inside the sword then released by breaking it. The huge amount of chakra sent out a shock wave in every direction flattening the trees around the lake and making huge waves hit the shore. **

**Savory and Youga bunkered down and put hands over there ears so there ear drums didn't burst from the sound like a mountain exploded. Kisame was sent flying away from Hinata and crashed into the shore like a shooting star hitting the ground. The shock wave slowly died down and Hinata remained standing in the exact spot when she hit Kisame. Her chest didn't move as if she wasn't breathing anymore. Blood dripped into the water around her from the many cuts from the scales. **

**The redness of the water was like a portal to hell as it grew and her legs started to sink into this portal. Hinata smiled and looked at the setting sun over the tree tops. "Day two over, I wish I could of seen your face, one last time." Tears filled her eyes and dripped with the blood into the lake. "Be happy, Naruto-Kun." She was already up to her knees in the water when she couldn't hold herself up anymore and fell backward and disappeared into the lake with a splash. **

**As she sank deeper into the water, she could see the light shining onto the lake and down deep into the water where she continued to sink. **_**Maybe this is heaven. I love you Naruto. Thank you for everything you did. **_**The air she held onto slipped from her mouth and floated to the surface. Her eyes slowly darkened and her eyes lids closed making her entire world go black and finally at peace. **


	6. A Heart Beat

Hinata's eyes opened to the sound of birds chirping and waves hitting the shore. Her eyes remained blurry for several minutes until she could finally see the blue sky above her. She groaned, her muscles cracking like firewood as she sat up and looked around to see she had some how made it to the shore. Her coat was off and laying next to her; at a single glance she knew it was useless to wear any long for it was ripped and torn in many places and stained red with blood.

Hinata let out a loud sigh and was glad at least have her black under garments mostly intact. "Hey there's our girl; she's awake." Savory's voice brought a gentle smile to her face. _Good, the two got away safely. _Hinata located them walking out of the trees with firewood. Hinata's eyes widen and looked up at the sky. _It's the third day of our trip, we need to go._ Hinata tried to force herself to her feet, her legs cracking the same as the rest of her body.

She was forced to hold herself up on one of the smoothed boulders next to where she was layed. Savory and Youga were quickly there, Youga placing the wood down and Savory went to Hinata's side out of concern. "You shouldn't be moving around like this after such a battle." Hinata shook her head quickly; if they didn't head out now, everything would be for nothing. "No, we need to go now. We're so close let's go." The two looked at her and nodded understanding.

Forgetting about making the fire the three quickly started on there way. Youga had taken one of the long logs and carved it into a walker with a sharp rock. They had no supplies because they were washed away in the first giant wave. Though supplies wouldn't matter in this situation because they should be at the capital in less then a hour, maybe less if they made good time. The entire journey Hinata stared forward with hope in her eyes; the grip on the wooden walker was tight.

Though the journey took lower then a hour it felt like eternity for Hinata. Before fully reaching the capital they came a crossed a couple dead ninja, probably ambushed one of the Kages on there way to the Kage Meeting. Hinata only gave them a quick glance along with Savory and Youga before quickly continuing on there way. In the distance the peeks of the Iron Country grew in size and Hinata's breathing increase.

All three picked up pace at seeing the peeks; it gave them more hope as they saw it grow closer. As the tree's gave away and snow plains replaced them, the building that represented where the Samurai lived was barley a little ways away but they stopped at the edge of the tree line. "I doubt the Samurai will just let us through when they aren't expecting us." Youga pointed out as they watched the patrols around the building. Hinata continued to stare at giant building in front of her; her mind working faster then it usually did.

"We don't have time to explain to them what's going on." Hinata put her hands together and formed Chakra in her eyes. "Byukugan." Her eyes focused around different points of the building and focused on one door with two guards. Hinata's eyes slowly closed trying to think of a idea of how to get past these two guards but couldn't think of anything. "The less protected area is a opening in the side of the building with two guards." Hinata opened her eyes, her Byukugan un-activated, and hope disappearing from her eyes.

"We'll take care of them Hinata." Hinata looked at Savory who had her tom boyish look on her face once again. Savory held a big smile which made Hinata have hope again. "Me and Youga will keep the two busy; you just focus on getting to that boy of yours." Hinata nodded standing up straight. She looked at the walker and through it to the side and gripped her right hand in a fist in front of her. "Alright let's go."

The two Samurai watched the area in front of them doing there duty special sense news of a great war has just started; they would have to be at there top surveillance to keep anyone to sneak in. Suddenly Savory popped up in front of them. "Hello there." For a second the Samurai were thrown off guard at the sudden appearance of a unknown person. Youga grabbed one from behind holding his arms tightly behind his back and Savory pushed one onto the ground. "Now Hinata!"

Hinata pulled off the blanket covered in snow that made them blend into the ground perfectly and ran past the two guards even with her slight limp. Her foot steps echoed on the walls as she ran up the rock spiral stairs heading higher into the building. She stopped at a door and grabbed the knob quickly. "Is this it?" Opening it she finds on the other side of the door Samurai putting on there equipment for there duty. She stood there for a minute staring at the dumb-founded Samurai before slamming the door and continuing up the stairs. "Not that one." From behind she could hear the shouts of the Samurai.

She panted as she ran faster almost tripping over her own feet a couple times. _Naruto…Naruto…NARUTO! _She kept running even though she had already gotten off the steps. Ran so fast she couldn't stop from running directly into Kiba. Kiba grabbed her out of confusion and not to fall over. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" Kiba said looking down at her. Hinata looked around frequently seeing Rock Lee, Kakashi and many other leaf ninja watching her with confusion.

_If Kiba is here, that means…_She kept looking around frequently for Sakura and Naruto but didn't spot either of them anywhere. "Kiba, where is Naruto? Where is Naruto now?!" Kiba blinked at her in surprise. "Well he went with Sakura in another room." He pointed down a long hall. "Down the hall, then a right." Hinata didn't wait to say thanks just took off down the hallway then around the corner the leaf ninja watching after her confused.

As Hinata ran tear drops trailed behind her. Was she already to late to stop Sakura? If it was did Naruto choose her over Hinata? _Naruto, please wait until I get there. _She came to door and rammed her body into it not enough to stop and open it. She leaned against the door frame because of the pain of slamming the door open, her wounds barley opened. She was breathing deeply from running so fast and once she caught her breath good enough she looked quickly around.

Hinata's breath stopped in her throat along with her heart as she stared at Naruto and Sakura staring at her, but that wasn't the reason she was in shock. Naruto's arm was around Sakura holding as if…Hinata refused to even think about it. "No!" Tears ran down Hinata's face and the adrenaline that only kept her going suddenly gave out and she was suddenly on her knees one arm still on the door frame.

"Hinata? Hinata, what's wrong?" She heard Naruto say; she couldn't see him because she was staring at the floor in front of her. She heard both pairs of feet quickly run over to her side but she wasn't sure if she cared anymore. They knelt down next to her and she felt a hand put on her shoulder. "Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto said from in front of her. She looked up at him, though it was tough for her to see through the tears in her eyes.

"Don't be with Sakura, please Naruto." Though it probably was to late she needed to say what she felt even if it ment the one she cared most about hating her in the end. Naruto gave her a confused look. "Be with her? What do you mean Hinata?" Hinata rubbed her eyes and said through her sobs. "Sakura came all this way to ask for you to be with her, but…but…" Hinata started sobbing louder not able to say anymore then she had. "I'll leave you two in private." Hinata heard Sakura say; probably to give Naruto time to turn her down and to say she needed to move one; this only made her sob harder.

"Hinata, Sakura didn't come here to ask me out." Naruto's eyes held the truth. Hinata eyes opened wide and stared up at him with shock. "She…she didn't?" Naruto shook his head and looked at her. His eyes held concern and worry over what all of this has caused. "We had a long talk about Sasuke is all." A stray tear leaked down from his eye and before she knew it her hand was wiping it away. She blushed and quickly set the hand back on the door frame. "Then I was just over-reacting this entire time." Her face held much happiness at this.

She gave him a smile that he quickly returned with much hyperness. "So you came all this way to try and stop Sakura from going out with me?" Hinata put her fingers together the blush covering most of her face. Her voice became gentle and calm like always as she spoke. "Well yeah, I mean, I had been hoping…possible you and me could…" She stared at her fingers as gentle smile on her face. Naruto's smile had disappeared and watched her play with her fingers.

"Hinata…" Hinata looked up at him confused. Naruto moved and sat down against the door frame next to her. "The thing is Hinata, we cant…well I can't do what you want." Hinata's eyes looked at him with nothing but confusion. Naruto stared at the floor in front of them with a look of sadness. "The Akatsuki is still out there and I don't want to put you in danger." Hinata got on her hands and knees and shook her head. "I don't care about that Naruto; I can take care of myself."

"But I care about it. I have the nine-tailed fox inside me Hinata. I'm a monster and the Akatsuki want me; that puts you in great danger." Naruto said he held tears in his eyes but he growled out at annoyance toward Hinata's stubbornness. "But I love you for who you are. I don't care if there's something inside you. I love you as you." Tears fell down her face landing on the floor below like rain in a lonely day. Naruto stood up and looked down who looked up at her. "I don't love you Hinata!"

Hinata stared at him her face not changing in look or even seeming to breath, as if she has become a statue. Hinata put a hand on her chest as she felt like she was wounded there. _My heart…I think it broke. _Hinata slowly pulled herself onto her feet her hair covering her face. She tilted her head up revealing to Naruto how much she actually was crying. Naruto gasped taking a step back. "I'm sorry for bothering you Naruto." Hinata put a hand over her mouth to control the sobbing and spun around running straight out the way she came.

She didn't know where she was going but she just kept running; to try and run away from it all, to try and run and never stop. She ran into the same room where everybody was and saw Savory and Youga were there with them; at least they had been safe. Once again they all turned to look at the sudden appearance of Hinata. Hinata didn't stop and ran down the first hallway she saw and turned corner after corner.

Naruto came running down the hall and looked at them all not finding Hinata in the group. Savory and Youga stepped forward wanting to know exactly what happened to there friend. "Yo, you're that Naruto kid. What's wrong with Hinata?" Savory said in her tom boyish like attitude, probably brought on in fear of what happened to Hinata or still in effect from fighting the Samurai. Naruto looked at the two unknown people in front of him and guessed from the woman's attitude he best say what happened. Naruto looked away from the woman in disappointment in himself.

"I told her I couldn't date her." Not long after the words slipped from his mouth Naruto was slapped by Savory and she probably would of continued if it hadn't been for Youga holding her back. "You have any idea what she went through for you!" Savory yelled at him. Naruto out a hand over the red mark on his cheek. "What do you mean?" Savory shrugged off Youga's arms holding her back and crossed her arms a crossed her chest. "We need to talk."

Hinata's cries filled the big room she ran into, echoing against the walls and ceiling. She looked around spotting another door and ran over to it and pushed it open. She fell down from all the pain she had been pushing back from all her wounds. She pulled herself in a half sitting position and looked around at where she was. She had found her way to a balcony high up in the building. The moon shined and lit the ground around the Iron Country with a glow like the earth was alive tonight with the help of the snow. So much time had passed she hadn't even noticed when it went from day to night. _Third day over. _

Hinata stared out into the miles of the direction she had come from. Everything she had done, and everything she pushed to achieve had been for nothing. She pulled herself up onto the railing of the balcony and sat down on it with her legs hanging off swinging in the air. Hinata's eyes reflected the moon high in the dark sky with not a single star to be seen. The moon was completely alone in the sky, reflecting how Hinata felt. Then her eyes slowly drifted low to stare at the ground several stories down. She could just go a inch forward and it would be over in a second; no more pain physically and mentally.

"Don't you dare do what your thinking." Naruto's voice almost shocked her enough to accidentally fall forward. She looked over her shoulder back at him then looked to the right side of her. "I'm not going to do anything; don't have to worry about that." Hinata closed her eyes. Her heart ached being so close to the man that rejected her. She heared movement to her side and turned head to see him sit down next to her on the railing. "It's a nice view." Naruto stared up at the moon.

Hinata turned her head and stared at the moon with him. "Yes it is." Her hands held onto the railing on either side of her; her hand was just a inch from her own; she wished nothing more to reach out and take a hold of it and for him to say everything was going to be alright. But everything wasn't going to be alright, not for her at least. Naruto's warm hand grabbed her hand. "Everything will be alright Hinata." Hinata's eyes were wide and slowly turned her head to look at Naruto who was staring at her now. A blush crossed straight a crossed her face as her lips trembled.

"D..did you read my mine?" She stumbled out. A gentle smile crossed Naruto's lips. "It was kind of easy to read it on your face." This made Hinata turn even reader; Naruto was reading her feelings by watching her face. "Savory told me everything that happened." Hinata looked at her lap; not in sadness that Savory told Naruto but out of remembering everything that she went through. Her hand tightened on his wishing time could freeze right now. He was caring for her and actually cared; even if he didn't love her, this was nice enough for her right now.

"You went through all that just to stop Sakura from going out with me." Naruto said with a surprised voice. Hinata used her free hand to play at the bottom of her black shirt, nodding. Though she wasn't smiling she was still shy about a couple things around Naruto. "That's amazing Hinata; you've grown so strong." _All for you Naruto. _If Hinata hadn't been afraid to had been yelled at against she would of said it rather then thought it. "Thank you Naruto, so have you."

"Hinata about what I say…" Naruto said changing the mood from awkward to even more awkward. Hinata shook her head looking Naruto into the eyes. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'm sorry about the way I acted and I-" Hinata was stopped by two fingers placed on her lips. She looked at the fingers on her lips then at Naruto. "I want us to be together." Hinata's lips trembled as he pulled his fingers away. "But Naruto…you said…you said you didn't love me." Hinata put her hands against her chest looking away out of hurt.

Naruto's hand took her chin turning it back to look into his eyes. "That…was a lie." Hinata's lips parted in a slight gasp and tears of happiness shined just below her pupils. "You love me for who I am and you helped me on many missions. I know that might not seem enough to be love, but I know it's enough to make me happy and I want to make you happy. I was so scared to be with you Hinata, I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. After the Pain battle, and after hearing what you did to get all this way here, I'm so sorry how I treated you. And specially…" Naruto placed a hand on her right cheek. "Who couldn't love a face like this."

Hinata placed her hands on Naruto's chest that was inches away from her now. "Oh Naruto…" There foreheads touched and Hinata could feel Naruto's breath as Naruto, Hinata's. "Naruto…tell me this isn't a dream. My heart is beating so hard." Hinata's lips were still trembling. Her and his lips only a inch apart. "It's not a dream." Naruto's lips pressed against hers and Hinata felt like she stepped into a bonfire. Her lips burned but not out of pain, but in need for this boy, this man, to love her.

Even during the time when most felt there would be no sign of peace in the world, a single beacon of hope glows through the darkness as two people find the ones they were meant to be. Though the future for these two were very much unknown to anyone, specially to themselves. Did these two people end up happily ever after you ask? Well…

The large group of leaf ninja made there way back in the direction to there home but had to pass through many towns on the way. Savory and Youga and split ways with Hinata at the Iron Country saying they wanted to explore the world together and promised to visit soon at the leaf. People saw the huge group of leaf ninja a sign of war but after seeing how peaceful they were got quiet friendly before the group headed onto the next town in there path back to the Hidden Leaf. Hinata has her head on Naruto's shoulder and her hand tightly in his hand as they walked with the rest of the group when a girl came running up to her.

"Hinata! Hinata it's me Mitsu." Hinata gasped and smiled at the young girl. "Oh hi Mitsu, I didn't even notice this was the same village I passed through in need of directions." Hinata pat the top of the young girl's head. In the distance she could see Mitsu's mother looking around for the young girl then saw her with Hinata and waves. Hinata waved back with a big smile on her face.

"Hinata Uzumaki! Welcome back!" Shouted the woman. The group froze at hearing the woman. "Hinata…" The entire group turned to look at Hinata. "…Uzumaki?" The entire group said at the same time. Sweat appeared on Hinata's face and she scratched the back of her head. "Ha..ha."

…well that's a whole different story. Oh and after returning to the leaf Hinata searched for the yellow haired ninja that had encouraged her to go after Naruto for several days but ended up having to give up the search. She guessed there was just to much chaos latly and some day would run into him and give him a proper thanks for right now she didn't have anymore time, Naruto had been encouraged her to train with him and learn some new tricks; She couldn't wait.

Just outside the village the yellow haired ninja watched the almost completely re-built village from a tall tree. "Seems so long ago; this village sure has been through a lot. I guess it's time to go now." The ninja chuckled to himself when a figure appeared behind him in the shadows of the tree. "I think it's about time you leave your son to his own destiny." The yellow haired ninja turned around to look at the image. "Your one to talk Jiraiya-sensei." Jiraiya laughed then put a hand on Yondaime's shoulder. "Come on old friend, let's go." The two disappeared into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I take requests on any type to create stories. Note that even though I have created a NarutoXHinata story that doesn't mean I side with this couple. I will not reveal who I truly side with for it only causes trouble. I create stories purely out of loving it.


End file.
